La sexta señora 2 0
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Versión mejorada de mi anterior fic del mismo nombre* Toby, Nick, Lucas y Jessica no fueron los primeros, ni tampoco son los únicos Señores de la Naturaleza. Támara, Señora de la Lava, fue desterrada por Magnion cuando todavía era pequeña. Ahora es el momento de luchar junto a sus hermanos por lo que es suyo. (Toby/Jessica)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Aquí vuelvo al fandom de Gormiti! :D**

 **¿Sabeis? El fic de "La sexta señora" me da cierta nostalgia porque fue el primer fic que escribí aquí, en fanfiction. Voy a ser sincera, ahora Gormiti ya no me fascina tanto como me fascinaba cuando tenía 12-14 años, lancenme lo que quieran, eso no cambiara la verdad u-u.**

 **Pero este fic es sin duda muy importante para mi... y ya no aguanto que esté tan mal escrito, que tenga tantos saltos en el tiempo y un montón de tramas diferentes sin pies ni cabeza que, reconozco, fueron creadas únicamente para llamar la atención y distaban muchísimo de mi idea original. Tanto que se me fue completamente de las manos y abandonarlo ya no era solo una opción. Siento mucha vergüenza de mi misma por este trabajo que en su día me ilusionaba tanto...**

 **Mi primer trabajo se merece más, mucho más.**

 **Así que he decidido remodelarlo, hacerlo verdaderamente decente y comprensible, hacer que al leerlo la impresión no sea de "¿qué?", si no de "wow".**

 **He mejorado mucho en los cinco años que llevo en el mundo de los fics y aunque no soy J. K. Rowling (tampoco deseo serlo, que conste) es obvio que ya estoy a cinco mil años luz de la fanfictioner que fui. Ahora me entrego a los personajes que manejo, con cada palabra vivo y muero por ellos con todo el amor que les tengo. ¿Toby, Jess, Nick, Lucas y mi primera OC Tamara iban a quedar marginados, como si nunca hubieran significado nada para mi? ¡Oh, Dioses, no!**

 **Así que a esto viene el título con el "2.0", índica que es una versión mejorada, sería sinónimo de "remake". Para las hermosas personitas que seguían con tanto amor el primer "Sexta señora" y me dieron los primeros impulsos a escribir y a mejorar, gracias de todo corazón, estas mejoras y cambios no van solo por mi, si no para vosotros. Os merecéis una historia decente. Muchas cosas cambiaran, otras se mantendrán, sin embargo no os preocupéis: personajes tan importantes (y queridos, yo lo sé :3) como Támara (ya que sin ella no habría historia) y Eddie no han desaparecido, ¡por supuesto que no!**

 **Ahora si, los dejo con la historia y no los entretengo más.**

* * *

 **— LA SEXTA SEÑORA 2.0 —**

 ** _Prólogo: El Fin_**

* * *

La oscuridad se cierne en los cuatro pueblos de Gorm. No han sido testigos de nada, sus habitantes tampoco, sin embargo lo saben.

Los Orbes están negros, ningun tipo de poder emana ahora de ellos. Las joyas más importantes de todo ese mundo se han vuelto poco menos que baratijas y los Gormitis del Volcán, sobrevolando por encima de toda esa conmoción, grandes sonrisas de victoria en sus horribles caras, las lanzan a los pies de los pobres Gormitis de a píe, quitándoles toda esperanza. Hasta los más fuertes no pueden reprimir las lágrimas de impotencia, mientras tratan de poner a sus familias y a ellos mismos a salvo.

Desean con todas sus fuerzas clamar por venganza, pero saben que eso no es posible, ya no.

Las aguas no se mueven, el oleaje ha desaparecido. El líquido ni siquiera reacciona ante los agitados pasos de los Gormitis del Mar, los cuales escapan en tropel de este para seguir mantenimiento sus vidas... los que pueden. Hundidos bajo el oceano ya ni siquiera ellos pueden respirar. Un gran número de ellos encontró en su antes plácido hogar su ahora tumba acuática y en cuanto los supervivientes logren salir a la superficie, ¿qué les espera fuera?

En el pueblo del Bosque todo se encuentra en calma. Ya no existe viento, ni tan siquiera pequeña brisa, que mueva las hojas de sus arboles, los cuales ahora caen calcinados bajo la lava con el mismo efecto de una película muda, solo que sin música de fondo que se cargué la estética del momento, ni un cartel en el que se pueda leer " _Oh, no!_ ". El shock es tan fuerte, la pérdida tan grande, que ningún Gormiti del Bosque se atreve a decir palabra ni a soltar quejido alguno. Ellos siempre han sufrido en silencio y ese momento más que ningún otro no iba a ser una excepción. Algunos se mueven entre las espesura que todavía queda intacta, mucho más rápido que normalmente, queriendo salvarse de ese hogar que ahora era una muerte segura. Los habitantes del Bosque que perecieron fueron, en su mayoria, los más ancianos, que ya no deseaban vivir más en vista de lo sucedido y decidieron morir a la vez que lo hacía el lugar que les vio nacer.

El pueblo del Aire se ha, simplemente, evaporado. No queda ya rastro de un solo Gormiti alado, ni pruebas de que hubieran existido alguna vez tampoco.

En el pueblo de la Roca todo se desmorona. Sin el poder del Orbe, la tierra tiembla y de milagro no se parte en dos. Sin embargo casas, altos valles, montañas y desfiladeros... todos se desmoronan hacia abajo, pues ya no hay poder alguno que los mantenga y las grandes rocas en las que se dividen caen asesinando a varios de los Gormitis de la Roca, dentro de lo malo de forma rápida, que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos o que cayeron por culpa de los temblores y ya había sido demasiado tarde para incorporarse, pues su propia piel de piedra no fue suficiente contra aquél Armagedon.

Sí, no habían sido testigos de la batalla que había iniciado esa horrenda masacre, pero era obvio que, a pesar del número superior y contra todo pronóstico, habían perdido la guerra.

Sus Señores, sus _héroes,_ estaban ahora muertos y no había nadie que pudiera tomarles el relevo.

Y ello significaba que ahora incluso el mayor de todos los Elementos era vulnerable y se había quedado sin aliados.

Había llegado el _fin._

* * *

El Templo de Luminor ya no era lo mismo, sin duda. No había gritos ni tampoco horror como en el plano fisico de Gorm, pero la calidez moría a cada segundo, al igual que la hospitalidad del Señor más poderoso de todos. Y ahora también el único.

— Ríndete Luminor —habló el gran Obscurio, la entrada de ese sagrado templo siendo violada por el mero hecho de su horrenda presencia, las paredes de luz solar, al igual que los Orbes anteriormente, se infectaban en negro, acencuando la figura del gran villano con claro oscuros. Iba desarmado, dando un claro ejemplo de todos los Gormitis de Lava, que siempre cantaban victoria antes de tiempo—, tus Señores de la Naturaleza no van a venir a ayudarte: han muerto —la frialdad con la que dio la noticia, sorprendentemente, no fue lo que más dolió. Obscuro soltó una risa gutural, sin embargo Luminor no se movió, ni pensaba hacerlo pronto—. Comprendo que quieras seguirles, pero estaría loco si deseara darte el descanso eterno —el Gran Señor o, mejor dicho, el Gran _impostor_ de la Lava, trató de encontrar una mirada llena de pánico bajo el casco de la armadura de Luminor, pero no lo consiguió, dato que lo irritó sobremanera. Tomó el cuello del Señor de la Luz, pero ni con eso su adversario reaccionó—. Vamos a ver que tal te sienta vivir en la misma prisión sin paredes en la que tú mismo querías desterrarme a mi, _traidor._

El portal fue abierto a una orden muda de Obscurio, un gran boquete en el suelo que se lo tragaba todo, menos a ambos.

— Has batallado durante siglos para hacer tuyo un mundo entero que ahora destruyes —Luminor habló por vez primera, con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir—. ¿Crees que vale la pena?

¿Valia la pena? Oh, sí. ¿Era acaso suficiente? No, de eso nada. Gorm fue solo el principio. Con la mayor orma de su zapato ya destruida, hacerse con otros mundos sería tanto sencillo, como su razón para vivir.

— ¿No vas a defenderte, luchar por tu elemento? —preguntó Obscurio con un deje de diversión, Luminor respondió con su silencio— Cobarde.

El Gormiti de Lava lo llamaba cobardía, pero en realidad era pura previsión. Luminor, con todos los siglos que cargaba a sus espaldas, sabía muchas cosas, una de ellas era que todo fin acarreaba un nuevo principio. Y él quería estar presente cuando el pueblo de la Lava recibiera su merecido en ese nuevo capítulo.

Sin más su archienemigo, de espíritu devorado por la oscuridad, soltó su cuello, permitiendo que cayera al vacío, hacía la desesperación. Ni siquiera en ese momento el Gormiti de la Luz se derrumbó, al menos psicológicamente hablando.

Sin él último de los Señores presente, Obscurio ya se sentía completo, lo que deseaba, ya lo había conseguido. Y por consiguiente ahora comenzaba a desear otras cosas.

Su vista se clavó en la entrada delante de él, esa que sabía perfectamente bien que solo dirigía a un solo lugar.

El Templo del Viejo Sabio.

* * *

— Despierte, por favor, se lo suplico, despierte... —la voz de Razzle era ahora un fantasma de lo que había sido, desde que... desde que... _eso,_ el pobre anciano había caído a los altibajos de su edad al saber que sus cuatro hijos habían caído en batalla, se había desvanecido en el suelo de su Templo.

Anque seguía respirando y Razzle muy atentamente había colocado una almohada bajo su cabeza, el anciano seguía sin despertar, aunque el pequeño dinosaurio se había dejado la voz repitiendo lo anterior una y otra vez.

El sonido de la Gran Destrucción de Gorm de fondo no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios.

El sonido del portal abrirse, teniendo que ver al destructor salir de él a partir del Templo de Luminor terminó de matarlo en más de un sentido, pero no en el literal.

El Gormiti de Lava no tuvo problema alguno en tomar al dinosaurio y a pesar de los gritos, quejas y mordidas del ser verde, Obscurio se lo llevó lejos del inconsciente anciano por la fuerza.

Deseaba un nuevo mundo que cayese bajo su yugo, eso iba a tener.

* * *

Los Orbes no estaban, sin embargo, tan muertos como todos creían, más bien al igual que la Bella Durmiente, se encontraban en estado de reposo, a la espera de que nuevos héroes los despertasen.

Héroes de los cuales sus rostros se vieron reflejados durante unos segundos, en un rápido destello de luz, enmedio de toda aquella muerte.

Los rasgos de su raza recordaban a los del Viejo Sabio. No eran Gormitis, sin embargo humanos tampoco.

Simplemente _Señores de la Naturaleza._


	2. Chapter 2

— **LA SEXTA SEÑORA —**

 _ **1**_

* * *

Gorm.

Un mundo dominado por los Gormitis de la Lava. Con puño de hierro ellos oprimen al resto de Gormitis que no pertenecen a su comunidad y hacen su vida miserable.

Nacer siendo un Gormiti de Roca o Aire no es tan malo, estos elementos podían más o menos convivir con la tiranía del destructivo elemento y ambos pueblos se limitaban a bajar la cabeza como simples siervos de Obscurio si eran inteligentes, así las cosas les iban mejor. Sin embargo, si nacías siendo Gormiti de Mar o Bosque... Olvídate de llegar a viejo, o siquiera a la adolescencia. La Lava mataba a esos dos elementos tan fácil. Ya no quedaban bosques en Gorm, todos se perdieron bajo el magma y en cuanto al océano... Puede que en su tiempo fuera la cuna del elemento más grande y poderoso, pero si bien los Gormitis de Lava no lograron eliminar las aguas, estás si subieron considerablemente de temperatura. Es imposible para los Gormitis del Mar vivir en ellas, a no ser que deseen sumergirse para morir abrasados. Lo único bueno que tenía eso, es que cuando eras un Gormiti de Mar y un rebelde a la dictadura de la Lava y te descubrían, el agua ardiendo que podías lanzar contra tus atacantes era un arma realmente fiable. Un soldado de Aire caería muerto en cuestión de momentos seguro, un soldado de Roca podría soportar tal vez un ataque, dos sería terrible pero se recuperaría con tiempo, tres ataques ya sería la muerte. Pero hasta la fecha ningún rebelde del Mar había alcanzado a herir tres veces a un mismo Gormiti de Roca al servicio de Obscurio. A veces porque muchas veces entendían que eran solo pobres desesperados que se habían doblegado ante la Lava para proteger a sus familias, otras veces porque eran atrapados e inmediatamente asesinados antes de lograr nada. La mayoría de rebeldes del pueblo del Mar muertos en batalla ni tan siquiera superaban todavía la infancia, y los pocos adultos tan solo tenían hijos para retrasar la inevitable extinción de su raza. Tenían las de perder, sin embargo los Gormitis del Mar eran todos tan obstinados como una vez lo fue su Lord, que hasta el último de ellos dejase de respirar no iban a rendirse. Al menos le harían a Obscurio la vida más difícil unos años más, al menos protegerían a sus amigos del Bosque, también rebeldes a la dictadura, pero todavía más expuestos a la extinción, unos años más.

Lo que los dos asustados pueblos no sabían es que, en realidad, muriendo no estaban logrando otra cosa más que ser los mártires de Gorm. A medida que estos dos elementos iban desapareciendo, el poder de los otros elementos, incluso el poder de la Lava, se iba desgastando a pasos agigantados y el propio mundo moría con ellos.

La horrible realidad a la que se enfrenta Obscurio por culpa de su sed de poder, es que sin Bosque alguno, ya no había árboles que transmitieran precioso oxigeno para vivir. Sí, los Gormitis de Aire se encargaron de sustituirlo, ellos también tenían cierto poder, sobrevivieron con el oxigeno de los Gormitis de Aire, los primeros tiempos, pero necesitaban el salitre del mar para crearlo, y este escaseaba por razones obvias en la actualidad. Además, sin agua que beber, poco a poco sus cuerpos se iban mermando. Y no eran solo ellos, el mundo de Gorm entero estaba notando la falta de agua y oxigeno real, como consecuencia se estaba destruyendo a si mismo.

— Nuestro mundo se muere —habló un Gormiti de Lava en una Asamblea, golpeando la mesa de reuniones—, e inevitablemente moriremos con él.

— No es como que pudiéramos arreglarlo, nuestro elemento solo sirve para destruir, no para arreglar algo que está roto —hizo notar otro lo obvio.

— ¡¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, qué esperemos pacientemente por nuestro final?!

— Nosotros mismos nos lo buscamos —se atrevió a abrir la boca otro, pero lo mejor para él es que fue ignorado.

— Poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, solo los Gormitis del Mar y del Bosque podrían arreglar esto.

— Supongo que tratas de hacer un chiste, ¿quieres dejar nuestro destino en manos de nuestros enemigos?

— Tal vez ya es hora de admitir que un solo elemento no puede tener el poder, debemos ser los cinco.

— ¡Calla ahora o me ocupare yo mismo de separar la cabeza de tu cuerpo! —le amenazó el primero al anterior en tomar la palabra.

— ¡Los otros cuatro elementos no hacían otra cosa más allá que dejarnos de lado! Nací en esa época en que ser un Gormiti de Lava era ser menos que una piedra, ¡ellos solo tienen lo que merecen, dejalos morir!

— ¡Eso es justo lo que no debemos hacer! Aunque tengamos motivos para odiarlos y degradarlos, si mueren, nosotros iremos detrás. ¡Ya está sucediendo, anciano, deja de ser un ciego, estamos firmando nuestra sentencia de muerte!

— ¡Tú si la estás firmando como no te calles!

Así la reunión se convirtió en un túmulo de voces gritando con ira contra los suyos. Todos encontrarían la perdición a menos que los rebeldes recuperasen lo que era suyo, pero nadie quería admitirlo. El único Gormiti de Lava con sentido presente o era mortalmente ignorado o amenazado, nunca realmente escuchado. Y él comenzaba a temer por él, su esposa y por el hijo que ambos se encontraban esperando. Por encima de todo no quería que su hijo creciera rodeado de ideales tan déspotas.

Aprovechando la distracción de la pelea que se comenzaba a formar, se escabulló de la estancia. Nadie echó su presencia de menos, esperaba realmente que Magnion, o peor, el mismo Obscurio que al parecer todo lo veía, lo notase también.

Se le ocurrió una idea, una muy mala que en su posición sería mortal, pero si quería empezar a hacer algo, no tenía otra salida mejor. Tenía que lograr contactar con el Viejo Sabio. Estaba dispuesto a convertirse en rebelde para ello si era necesario.

* * *

El Viejo Sabio no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde la muerte de los Señores de la Naturaleza y el destierro de Luminor. El alcance de sus poderes se había visto seriamente mermado. Aunque el hombre era inmortal, muy atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que fue joven, y su corazón ya no podía soportar sentimientos tan auto destructivos como el odio, pero si una profunda desesperanza, que le provocaba ver como el mundo que había creado con tanto esfuerzo se reducía a cenizas.

Razzle tampoco era el mismo, los Señores, padres de todos los Gormiti, habían sido sus mejores amigos, el dolor de la pérdida aun no pasaba del todo. Algunas veces, el dinosaurio pisaba terreno rebelde. Siempre era bien recibido ahí, para los valientes era como un pequeño bálsamo saber que el Viejo Sabio no se había olvidado de ellos. Pero la situación era comparable a quien visita a un familiar terminal en el hospital. No puede hacer nada para salvarlo, solo ver como se destruye sin dejarle solo en sus últimos momentos. Así se sentía el Viejo Sabio con Gorm. Ni él ni Razzle habían nacido para luchar, solo para guiar, pero ya no había nadie a quien guiar.

En ocasiones, el inmortal había acariciado la idea de pasar página y crear a unos nuevos Señores de la Naturaleza, solo si fuera tan sencillo como se decía... Rebeldes de los cuatro pueblos encontraron y rescataron los orbes sin poder, con mucha dificultad, ahora estaban de nuevo en las manos del Viejo Sabio, donde pertenecían, y ellos sabían el sacrificio que debían hacer. Una mujer embarazada de cada pueblo debía sacrificar al hijo que esperaba en su vientre, consagrar su ser a medio formar a los orbes. Así, el bebé nacería siendo un glorioso Señor de la Naturaleza, la esperanza de Gorm. Pero conocían los riesgos. Pocos niños sobrevivían en esos tiempos tan terribles, si nuevos Señores llegaban a nacer, debían ser enviados fuera de Gorm, para que creciesen en un lugar seguro lejos de la ponzoñosa vista de los Gormitis de Lava, y solo regresar cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente para luchar por sus respectivos pueblos. Aun en el más que hipotético caso de que Gorm llegase a sobrevivir ese tiempo, necesitaban que fuesen cinco bebés no nacidos . También debía haber un Señor de la Lava para que eso funcionase y los orbes se activasen. Aunque Obscurio decía serlo, su orbe no le reconocía ni le aceptaba como tal. Un verdadero Señor de la Naturaleza debe saber vivir en armonía con el resto de elementos... Pero... ¿qué mujer del pueblo de la Lava renunciaría a su hijo para asegurar la derrota de su propia raza?

Esa era la única esperanza que tenían, pero su plan hacía aguas desde todas las direcciones. No había esperanza para Gorm. O eso es lo que parecía a simple vista.

Nunca había buenas noticias para los rebeldes, pero esa parecía la peor.

— ¿Gorm se está auto destruyendo? —preguntó un pobre y enfermo Gormiti del bosque.

Razzle asintió y el Gormiti suspiró derrotado.

— No es como que no fuera algo que no se viera venir, sin los orbes activados... —negó tristemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué esperan esos cabrones qué hagamos? —preguntó furioso un Gormiti del Mar— No pienso ser su esclavo.

— Pero si no lo hacemos, moriremos todos.

— ¡De algo se tiene que morir uno, y si puedo morir con dignidad luchando, lo prefiero a arrodillarme!

Los Gormitis del Mar vitorearon a su compañero, los Gormitis del Bosque en su mayoría, sin embargo, se encogieron en el sitio.

— No será necesario morir luchando —dijo entonces Razzle y solo con eso se ganó la atención de todos los desesperados Gormitis presentes—. En vista de que no podemos vencer al pueblo de la Lava con tan pocas ofensivas, y que directamente nos estamos quedando sin mundo alguno, el Viejo Sabio ha decidido adoptar una medida desesperada pero que será la mejor para todos.

En el lugar se hizo el silencio, todos estaban en tensión esperando a que la pequeña criatura continuara hablando.

— Existe un mundo llamado Tierra, es el más cercano a Gorm, no es totalmente pacifico pero ni de lejos tan hostil como se ha convertido Gorm, si uno es inteligente puede sobrevivir en ese mundo —explicó Razzle—. El Viejo Sabio puede cambiar vuestro aspecto para que seáis iguales a la raza más poderosa que lo habita, también puede abrir un portal. La Tierra es nuestra mejor salvación.

— ¿Salvación? —un Gormiti del Mar no lo veía así— A mi me suena más bien a batirse en retirada como un montón de cobardes.

Razzle se mordió la lengua, sabía que la gran mayoría de Gormitis del Mar eran jóvenes, escandalosamente jóvenes, y no habían conocido otra razón de existir que no fuese la guerra.

— Tomalo más bien como una trampa, compañero —trató de darle la vuelta a la situación—. Sois lo único que mantiene a Gorm todavía con vida, ellos también lo saben, así que no os mataran. Lo más probable es que os tomen de rehenes y hagan lo que sea por manteneros vivos, pero seguro que ninguna de esas medidas sería agradable, incluso podrían llegar a...

Razzle movió la cabeza enérgicamente de un lado para otro, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo.

— ¡En ese caso no nos dejaremos capturar!

— Muy fácil decirlo, ¿pero cuánto tiempo creéis que podéis manteneros ocultos? En estos tiempos desesperados donde sois su única salvación os buscaran con más ardor que antes, y no tenéis demasiados escondites del todo seguros.

Ahí sí, todos callaron. Les dolía su mala situación, pero sabían que era cierto.

— Creedme, al Viejo Sabio tampoco le hace gracia, pero la elección está en vosotros, quedaros aquí y morir, o marcharos temporalmente y dejarles morir a ellos. Habréis ganado finalmente y el Viejo Sabio promete reconstruir Gorm tras su destrucción, recuperareis vuestro hogar y de nuevo podréis vivir los cuatro pueblos en armonía, podemos comenzar de nuevo —había tristeza palpable en Razzle mientras hablaba, pues no le gustaba la guerra, a nadie le gustaba.

— ¿Qué es vivir en armonía? —se atrevió a preguntar una pequeña Gormiti del Mar, no tendría más que siete años y los tentáculos que tenía por brazos se veían realmente magullados.

Razzle vio tanta tristeza, desesperación y dolor por sus heridas en los ojos puros de la pequeña criatura (pues sabía que era pequeña aunque en realidad a él le superaste con mucho en tamaño) que casi se rompe.

— Vivir tranquila, pequeña, con amigos que te cuidan en vez de enemigos que te hieren.

— Suena bien —aseguró la muy joven Gormiti—. ¿Es posible? Porque si lo es, no deberíamos decir que nos negamos.

Ella lo tenía mucho más claro que cualquiera de sus mayores presentes.

— Está niña tiene más sentido que todos vosotros juntos, yo también quiero paz —se atrevió a abrir la boca un anciano del Bosque que muy a duras penas seguía respirando, al igual que sus congéneres—. Quiero recuperar el Bosque, al menos volver a verlo verde y vivo una última vez antes de morir.

— Yo ya he olvidado como se veía nuestra ciudad submarina —habló un adolescente del pueblo del Mar, quien era muy pequeño, casi un bebé, cuando se dio la muerte de los Señores de la Naturaleza. Vale la pena conocer su nombre porque sería recordado entre su pueblo por los años siguientes: Martillo se llamaba ese joven—, pero la extraño igualmente. También quiero recuperarla por mis congéneres que jamás llegaron a verla y por los pocos que quedan que, como yo, tenemos morriña de ella.

La niña y el anciano solo fueron el principio, pronto todos también querían la solución de la huida temporal a la Tierra, no sería la opción más valiente, pero si la más inteligente y de vez en cuanto uno debía saber tragarse el orgullo.

— ¿Alguien desea pronunciarse en contra? —preguntó Razzle y ningún alma abrió la boca.

— Decisión tomada por una nimiedad, entonces.

* * *

Los rebeldes no tenían ni idea de que hacía un tiempo que Obscurio podía observar los desde el Territorio de la Lava, antes había sido divertido. Ahora le enojaba lo que había descubierto.

— Maldito desgraciado del Viejo Sabio, ¡pretenden huir! ¡MAGNION, LAVION! —llamó con furia creciente, sus subordinados no tardaron en llegar a su presencia con cierto temblor en sus piernas.

— ¿Llamaba, Señor?

— Sí —Obscurio se levantó de su trono cuan grande era—. Quiero que enviéis tropas contra el refugio de los rebeldes, ¡acabadlos!

Magnion y Lavion se miraron entre sí.

— Pero, gran Señor, si los matamos...

— ¡¿Cuestionais mis decisiones?! ¡Haced lo que os digo!

— S-sí, sí, gran Señor —y aun con las piernas temblando ambos abandonaron la sala sin una sola réplica más, aunque si temiendo por sus vidas.

"Te crees muy listo, Viejo, pero cometiste un error, ahora gracias a ti sé que existe otro mundo que puedo subyugar bajo mi mando" —pensaba Obscurio con una sonrisa adornada de colmillos que no auguraba nada bueno.


End file.
